Bonds Beyond Dimensions
by Juggernut 3000
Summary: When Discord has the elements of harmony within his grasp, Twilight Sparkle hope for a miracle to loosen that grip. Her wish is answered by a mysterious colt who traveled across dimensions to help them.  Written by Andrew William, Edited by Tyler Sarmient
1. Chapter 1

Bonds Beyond Dimensions.

A Yu-Gi-Oh! My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Crossover

**Five ponies sat, looking desperately at their enemy.** Discord was laughing hysterically at the ponies' failures. He had managed to turn each pony completely away from their element, corrupting each one.

Except for Twilight Sparkle.

The lavender pony began to fear the worst. The elements of harmony were nowhere to be found. No way would she be able to convince her friends to snap out of their delusional states. It would take a miracle to turn this situation around, or at least get her friends back.

Discord began to relax, still laughing, however his laugh was turning more childish than evil, if anything.

"Oh this moment will be very memorable, I wish I had a camera." He said, eyes watering from all his laughter.

Twilight could only respond with an angry look.

Fluttershy responded harshly to his attitude with a little attitude of her own.

Pinkie Pie, who now despised laughter, said "What's the big idea pal? You shouldn't be talking for such an ugly thing!" The comment didn't even faze Discord.

"Agreed, as a friend of mine once told me 'you look like a pile on mish-mash of everything but the kitchen sink.'" Rarity added, her temper also getting the better of her.

Discord responded to their comments "Oh, everypony, you all talk so big for such losers, after all I did win. Oh how I do so love games, more importantly winning them!"

Finally Twilight mustered up the courage to speak and asked, "But why Discord? Why would you do this to our friendship, and more importantly to the ponies of Equestria?"

Discord opened his mouth to begin his explanation, but was soon interrupted by an explosion of light that seemed to rip through space. The ponies turned around to see what had happened. A strange light beamed from behind the ponies a few feet away from them.

"What's going on? What did you do Twilight?" knowing her power, Discord would expect a spectacle such as this one coming from Twilight, especially after returning her horn.

"I'm not doing anything!" Twilight answered. She had to yell to get her voice through the loud, explosion-like sound. Discord was dumbfounded. What could possibly be causing this ripple of light to appear out of nowhere?

The light began to grow larger, forming a circular shape. A portal? Discord thought.

Then something emerged from the portal. A dragon. Not the typical dragon one may see roaming the world of Equestria. This was a deity, and Discord could feel its power but was unable to remember what it was exactly. He felt it's power match his, maybe even surpass it.

It finally revealed itself. A dragon of flames painted in a crimson coat. They all sat in awe at the majestic view of this dragon emerging from a tear in space.

The Crimson Dragon .Discord recognized it, and he stopped laughing. This was bad, for him at least. The Crimson Dragon was an ancient deity with incredible power. Older than Equestria itself, there was no way Discord could take on this powerful creature.

The ponies were unable to comprehend what was happening. They were beyond bewildered.

As the dragon finally made its way out of the wormhole, everypony saw somepony riding the dragon. A dark blue unicorn.

**Control panels and high-powered electronic devices of the future** were just part of another typical day for Yusei. He stepped on an auto walk, which took him to a security door across the brightly lit hallway. Along the way he grabbed his lab coat from his locker located just behind the auto walk. Yusei stepped off and approached the door. Many locks and pass identifications marked the door, as would be expected of a research facility loaded with technology that could probably destroy the world if they fell into the wrong hands.

Yusei removed his ID card from his back pocket, slid it through an identification machine. The scanner recognized Yusei's ID and asked for him to enter his employee number. However this was completely different from his ID number.

Yusei punched in the code, then his ID number. Both had to be memorized and not written down anywhere for security reasons. Then another scanner the size of an ordinary pencil emerged and pointed at Yusei. It asked for Yusei's eye. He bent down and let the retinal scanner scan his eye. It picked up his eye signature and finally recognized the Employee as Chief in command: Yusei Fudo.

Yusei entered a sterile, white room. He greeted his fellow professors. Despite being higher in rank he didn't like to think he was above them. Yusei approached one professor in another white labcoat

"We're ready to begin chief." The professor said.

"Please, call me Yusei." He smiled. The professor smiled back, seeming to approve of his statement. As Yusei made his way towards the plexiglass window acting as a blast shield in case of accidents. Behind the window was a very large room nearly 60 feet deep. Other research rooms surrounded this coliseum-like room.

Yusei could see the other leaders of their research teams standing at the window. They were all working on the same project, an interdimensional matter transporter. With this device, people and supplies can be transported exponentially faster to other places around the world. Yliaster was the organization working on this technology, and courtesy of them, researchers were able to get a head start. However recent tests have shown that transporting anything the size of a small pear works. Transporting a person… well that's a different story that may end in disintegration and lawsuits.

But now the team had Yusei who was a recent addition. Everyone's confidence soared through the roof. Knowing the son of the highly renown Dr. Fudo gave everyone a morale boost. Or perhaps it was just wherever Yusei stepped confidence soars. Everyone felt this effect during the situation with the Machine Emperors. Yusei himself doesn't know of this effect.

"Yusei, did you get the news?" one chief said over the communication link between the rooms.

Yusei responded "Roger that, we're ready to begin, let's get started."

Lights flashed, gears turned, and electricity ran through the room, not just through circuits, but through the professors and engineers watching this machine go. Yusei just stood there smiling, but suddenly he began to feel a throbbing pain in his forearm.

What, this again?He thought. Yusei hasn't felt this pain in months, not since the Crimson Dragon reclaimed its marks from the signers. Then more pain shot throughout his body.

It felt as if he was struck by lightning. He fell to the ground in pain. Everyone rushed to help him.

"Sir! Are you ok?" one professor said.

Groaning, Yusei said "Yeah… I'm fine, I need to step out for a while…" He walked briskly toward the exit. He stepped outside to the brilliantly lit city known as Neo Domino City. The city was a marvel. Running on infinite energy from Momentum, the city did not sleep.

Yusei looked up at the city and looked at its features. Skyscrapers, long intersecting highways looping infinitely, Ancient Fairy Dragon…

Wait, Ancient Fairy Dragon?Yusei was dumbfounded. The pain finally went away.

"Yusei, the Crimson Dragon needs you yet again." Ancient Fairy dragon said.

Yusei didn't argue. He had learned to trust in the intentions of the Crimson Dragon.

"What will you have me do?" he asked.

"A world is in peril. Its warriors of harmony are on the brink of failure. You are the only one strong enough to bring them back up from the ground so that they can continue fighting." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Yusei felt honored that the Crimson Dragon would choose him for this mission. "But what of my friends?" He asked.

"They will not be coming. Do not worry they will be safe no matter what happens. I simply do not wish to interrupt them from their lives." Ancient Fairy Dragon responded.

But it's ok to interrupt me, he thought. "Very well, I accept this mission."

Ancient Fairy Dragon waved for one last thing. Suddenly all six signer dragons appeared, each putting their claws over Yusei. He felt the marks of all five of his friends combine to make the completed mark of the Crimson Dragon. Feeling it form, he took off his labcoat and donned his blue duelist jacket with orange shoulder and elbow pads for when he rode on his D-Wheel.

The dragons vanished into a veil of light, only to let the Crimson Dragon emerge. It slowly descended in front of Yusei. He stood there with a confused look. What does it want him to do?

He began to walk towards it. His breath was taken, he had never seen it this close before. He put his gloved hands on it. It did not respond. Then Yusei jumped and grabbed on to it's back. Then the Crimson Dragon finally responded.

It took off into the air creating a wormhole of some sort, flying towards it with Yusei on its back. Yusei barley flinched, he was in awe as he saw the full beauty of Neo Domino City shrink before him as he ascended into the air.

A voice called out. "Do you have your deck?"

Not knowing where it came, he responded "Yes, but do I need my D-Wheel also?"

"No you do not. Not where you are going." After that Yusei sat still as everything around him darkened. Neo Domino City vanished, and his mission began.

"**Wake up."** a majestic voice called out, "We are nearing our approach." Yusei's eye's opened slowly. He thought he was still dreaming, but he wasn't. He was still on the mission that the Crimson Dragon assigned him.

Yusei was still very confused over the vague information the Crimson Dragon gave him. Warriors of harmony? Brink of failure? A different world apart from ours? All these questions were ringing through his head.

"Do not worry," the majestic voice said again, "all questions will be answered when we arrive. Just know this: the world which we are going exists in a different dimension apart from yours, and apart from the spirit world of duel monsters. Certain rules apply, and you may change a bit, physically."

_Great more questions._ He thought, but as long as all the questions would be answered when they arrive. He looked around and saw the same dark void, and the Crimson Dragon.

He remained silent.

A light appeared, and then the dark tunnel they were in began to flash. Yusei assumed that they were almost where he needed to be. He closed his eyes yet again and prepared for whatever lied ahead.

"But why Discord? Why would you do this to our friendship, and more importantly to the ponies of Equestria?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Before he could mutter anything, he was interrupted.

A vortex of light in the sky opened up, tearing the space around it. A dragon of flames revealed itself.

The Crimson Dragon. Discord thought.

The Crimson Dragon made its way to the ground where the ponies and Discord stood. A blue unicorn with a spiked mane and streaks of its mane highlighted yellow jumped off the dragon. The unicorn was wearing a blue jacket that seemed to have orange shoulder pads. The unicorn also had a small rectangular shaped box right above its flank.

The Crimson Dragon flew off into the portal, leaving the blue unicorn behind.

They all stared quietly. An awkward silence lasted for nearly 5 minutes. The ponies blankly stared at the mysterious unicorn.

Discord however, made his way forward and stood over the blue unicorn, giving an awkward stare as if observing him.

Then finally, silence broke.

"Umm, hello there, I'm Yusei Fudo," the blue unicorn said "I was sent here by the Crimson Dragon to help somehow."

Yusei still attempted to make sense of the situation. He saw ponies, and some weird dragon-like thing. The ponies specifically caught his attention.

Ponies? Yusei still didn't understand anything going on.

"I'm sorry but, what are ponies doing here?" Yusei asked.

The five ponies behind the strange creature all gave him faces of confusion. Then a yellowish pink maned pony spoke out.

"What do you mean 'what are ponies doing here?' This is Equestria! HELLO, this is a land of ponies?" she said.

Yusei was still piecing all this together. Why had she yelled at him? Was it something he said?

Then a lavender pony stepped up, "Fluttershy, shush! I'm very sorry my friend is rude, but she has a point, don't you know everypony here is a pony?"

"…What?" Yusei asked. Then he remembered something he heard, _Certain rules apply, you may change, physically._ "wait a minute…"

Yusei quickly ran to the nearest puddle. What he saw in the reflection nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull. I'M A PONY?

He struggled to maintain his cool. It made sense to him finally. World of ponies, humans don't exist in this world and apparently can't, so he was changed to a pony. It still seems like his hair and jacket was intact though, and more importantly his deck was too.

Then it was Discord's turn.

"Yusei Fudo? What kind of name is that?" Discord mocked. Yusei turned around, ignoring the comment.

"I'm looking for some people… some ponies…" Yusei remembered another thing, warriors of harmony. It seemed vague but he took a shot at it.

"Gee well there are ponies everywhere in this world, that narrows it down to…oh I don't know…EVERYPONY." Discord mocked Yusei yet again, but still didn't affect him.

"I'm looking for some ponies called warriors of harmony?"

Discord's eyes widened, and began to laugh hysterically. He pointed to the five battered looking ponies behind him "Those are your warriors for ya!"

Yusei didn't understand, they were just ponies, but in his own experiences he learned not to underestimate anyone, or in this case anypony.

"Is this true?" he asked them.

The lavender pony answered him "yes, but we are not necessarily warriors. This harmony you speak of has six elements. I am Twilight Sparkle,"

Twilight Sparkle? Yusei recalled a time his friend Aki gave him a silly name ending in Sparkle. He fought back the urge to laugh hysterically next to the strange creature. _Oh boy I wonder what the rest of their names are_. He thought.

"I represent the element of Magic. I believe you've met my friend Fluttershy."

"Yes, the welcoming committee." He said

"Well believe it or not she is the element of Kindness…"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes but trust me she is normally very kind." Yusei cocked a brow and shrugged his shoulders, taking her word for it.

"What are the other elements, if I may ask?"

Twilight pointed to Rarity. Yusei saw the purple maned pony stare a dirty look at him.

"MY DIAMOND!" she yelled.

"Yes well this is Rarity, element of Generosity." Twilight began to blush. This situation would be much easier if they were acting like their normal selves.

Next Twilight went on to her orange coated friend.

"Hello thar, and must ah say that's one heck uva hairdo ya got thar, looks real nice!" Applejack bit her lip.

Yusei could easily see right through her lie, and couldn't help but feel insulted. Feelings aside he said "Let me guess, something with Honesty right?"

Twilight's face was more purple than it normally was. "Yeah… and this is Pinkie Pie, element of Laughter."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Pinkie pie growled angrily as Twilight gave herself a hoof to the face.

"Lovely, what's the last one?" Yusei asked.

"That would be Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty…" Twilight said.

"And where is she?"

"… She kind of flew away, and kind of abandoned us…a bit."

"Of course," Yusei responded, "What's going on here, why are the Elements of Harmony in complete disarray?"

Discord stopped rolling on the floor from laughter and gave him the answer "I have them!"

"What do you mean?"

Twilight answered him "His name's Discord. He's an evil entity that ruled Equestria many years ago until he was encased in a stone prison. He broke free, stole the elements, and corrupted my friends."

Yusei finally pieced it together. Warriors of harmony are actually elements of friendship, and the friends that embodied these elements were corrupted and without friendship they cannot reawaken the elements. These ponies were the ones Yusei needed to pick back up from the ground, so they can fight again.

He turned to Discord. Discord chuckled.

"I've been sent here to stop you." Yusei said.

Discord seemed rather enthusiastic in this turn of events. "I know who you are, Yusei Fudo, savior of Neo Domino City and signer of the Crimson dragon."

Everypony was shocked at this comment, even Yusei. "How do you know so much?" he asked Discord, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"My body was stuck in the stone prison, but not my spirit. I was weakened and wasn't strong enough to break free. My spirit wondered the universes for years, including yours. And I must say, I was especially interested in your situation. The way you defeated all your opponents in the Grand Prix, the Three Emperors of Yliaster and Z-one was an incredible feat, and all by yourself I might add." Discord took a strange turn in an attempt to flatter Yusei, but he saw through Discord's tricks.

"Wrong. I had friends to helped me, and I wouldn't have gotten where I am without them." he responded, his voice increased in volume.

Twilight didn't understand what was going on, but from what she heard she could tell Yusei has been through a lot, and was incredibly committed to his friends. Discord was disappointed at the statement.

"Oh friends," Discord pointed to the five ponies "look where friendship brought them, they could not defeat me at my game with their friendship and I will soon emerge victorious!"

Yusei thought hard. He heard the word game in his sentence.

"Discord, I'm guessing you like to play games." Yusei said.

Discord stopped laughing and looked at him with a grim smile "Why yes I do, what do you have in mind?"

Yusei took advantage of the fact Discord knew so much about Neo Domino City. "I'm sure you're familiar with the game of Duel Monsters.

He laughed grimly "Of course I am, I even managed to collect some of the most powerful cards during my time in your world."

"Excellent," Yusei said "then I challenge you to a Duel!" The mark of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's flank lit up to life. Yusei looked at his flank. Why is my mark on my butt? He wondered. Then he looked around. Everypony had marks on their flanks, just not glowing like his.

"That's an impressive cutie mark," Discord said, "you better hope the power of the Crimson Dragon is with you during this duel, because I assure you, you will not beat me."

Twilight and the ponies were sitting silent. They could not comprehend what was happening, but Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. One colt standing up to a deity of chaos, she would try her best to pay close attention.

Applejack spoke up "Uhhh Twi, what's goin' on?" she asked hoping she knew.

Twilight answered her to the best of her ability "Honestly, and I mean it, I don't know but I'll try to keep you girls updated on what's going on."

They all sat there in silence again. Whatever was going on Twilight hoped it was in their favor. Perhaps this was the miracle she was looking for. She couldn't help but feel a morale boost. It happened right around the time Yusei came in.

Discord waved his arm, laughing manically. Two duel discs spawned around his forearm and Yusei's foreleg.

"Let the games begin!" Discord announced, still laughing. He smirked as his deck spawned within his deck slot on his duel disk.

"I'll show you Discord, it's the bonds of friendship that gives me my strength, and even though I don't know anypony here it's the bond that these 6 friends share that will get me through this." Yusei's passion got through Discord, as well as Twilight.

"Wait, Yusei," Twilight said, "I don't understand…"

"Twilight, don't worry, I will get you and your friends out of this." Yusei's words cut through Twilight like a sword.

"Awwww shucks, Yusei ah know y'all can do it." Applejack said.

Yusei saw right through her lie "I will Applejack."

"Ah know, dint ah say that?"

"Did Applejack say it, or did compulsive liar sitting over there say it? Because it means differently coming from Applejack." In many ways he was right and Applejack knew it.

"You are very confident Yusei. Too bad I have to crush that confidence." Discord said.

"Enough! The time for talk has ended." Yusei responded. At that moment they both yelled simultaneously. "DUEL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds Beyond Dimensions.**

**Part 2.**

4000 Life Points flashed on the duel discs.

"Well Yusei, since you so kindly took time out of your busy schedule to come all the way here from your world, I think you should get the first turn." Discord said.

Yusei, now a blue unicorn in a world of ponies, obviously saw through Discord's "sincere" remark. He looked at the strange creature he was dueling.

"I'm glad you like games Discord, or else this would be much harder. So here I go…" Yusei attempted to draw his 6th card from his deck, but with hooves it was impossible "Hmmm…"

"What's wrong, your new pony form preventing you from drawing a mere card? If you can't even do that, then…" Discord chuckled, "I guess I win by default."

C'mon Yusei, think of something, it can't end like this. He kept sliding his hoof against the duel disc, still struggling to draw a card, but to no avail.

"Yusei hang on a second!" He heard Twilight's voice. Turning around he looked at her. She looked very desperate, but Yusei knew that he was her last hope and that she would do anything to help him. "Yusei you're a unicorn, unicorns have the ability to control magic. If you can somehow bring out the magic within you, you can probably find some way to use your duel disk."

He was amazed at how quickly Twilight managed to understand everything. She instantly began studying the elements of Duel Monsters, and she took into consideration the fact that Yusei was not from their world. Despite how silly this magic theory sounded, he had seen stranger things happen, and "magic" would only add to his list. He shrugged, knowing he probably didn't have another choice.

Yusei closed his eyes, focusing on his deck. He felt a current flow through his body. It was a power of some sort. He strained to bring out this current of power. Then he stopped.

Yusei opened his eyes and saw his hand of cards levitating before him. Not a bad hand, he thought. Now he could duel.

Twilight was impressed. It took her a few years to learn the simple trick of levitating items with magic, but it took Yusei, a pony that has never used magic before, 30 seconds. Seeing this, Twilight learned there's more to this pony than meets the eye. From what she heard Discord say about him it seems that he has been through a lot, and overcome many obstacles, but most of all he embraced friendships. He used it to empower his friends and himself. Perhaps he really was the miracle she was hoping for.

"Sorry, Discord, but this duel is still on." Yusei smirked at him, angering Discord.

"Hmm, I'm impressed. But no matter, I have gathered the most powerful cards in history, not to mention my magical powers far surpass yours." Discord said, hoping it would intimidate Yusei.

However he didn't even flinch. "It's not about the power of the cards; it's the bonds of friendship that strengthen my will. I will fight until the end, giving it my all to assure that people, or things, like you don't ruin others dreams. And I assure you I will win, but now it's my move!"

Using his magic, Yusei drew his 6th card from his deck, levitating his hand in front of him. He stood there for a few seconds, taking into consideration all the possibilities of his hand. However he didn't want to be too hasty and spend all of his resources on the first turn. Finally he decided what he would do.

"From my hand, I discard a monster card to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Then I will Summon Sonic Chick in Attack mode." Discord couldn't help but chuckle at all the weak monsters Yusei was summoning, but it wouldn't stay this way.

"Aww look at that! It's Scootaloo!" Fluttershy mocked, referring to his Sonic Chick.

Yusei ignored her and continued his move "Next Quickdraw's effect allows me to replace any "Synchron" tuner with this monster. Now I'll tune my level 5 Quickdraw with my level 1 Sonic Chick." It was a Synchro Summon. As the tuner monster, Quickdraw's from change from a machine to green rings of light, altering Sonic Chick's form.

Twilight stared intently at this phenomenon, struck with awe. It was a beautiful scene filled with power. But she also heard something else. It was Yusei, delivering a chant of some sort.

"Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" Twilight heard the words, but didn't understand them. All she knew is what she felt while hearing it. Hope. Of course it didn't affect her friends as much.

"Such beautiful poetry," Rarity said "but it doesn't compare to my big, beautiful diamond!"

"Hmph! That colt doesn't stand a chance." Pinkie said. Twilight Sparkle turned to her. She never thought she would hear Pinkie Pie say such words.

Twilight responded "But Pinkie, how could you say that?"

"Look at the odds, Discord controls chaos and the Elements of Harmony. Yusei is just your ordinary everyday unicorn."

"No Pinkie, he's different," she said, "I hope…"

Yusei heard this. "Twilight, I promise you, your friends will be back by the end of this duel."

Twilight and Yusei Stared at each other. She saw a spark in his eyes. It seemed familiar to the spark she had felt during her first encounter with the Elements of Harmony. Suddenly she felt her spirit skyrocket. Twilight Sparkle stood up and gave Yusei a reassuring smile.

"I know you can do it Yusei, even though I barley know what's happening."

Discord was getting impatient "Would you hurry up!"

Yusei turned his head back to Discord and levitated his Drill Warrior onto his duel disc. It came to life on the field with a drill for an arm. Sitting at a nice 2400 attack, it was a good monster to have out on the field in the first turn.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." He said.

Discord, actually having fingers and opposable thumbs, managed to draw his 6th card with ease. He held his hand in front of him and smiled, smiled at the doom he was going to bring to his opponent, of course he wouldn't do it right away.

"It's about time, now it's my turn." Discord didn't even take time to think, just went on with his move. "I summon Armageddon Knight in attack position." It was no surprise to Yusei the monster was a dark attribute monster, also at the fact the monster had a dark aura to it." I'll activate its effect. When this card is summoned I can send a Dark monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, and that's it." Going through his deck he chose the a card and put it in the slot of his duel disc that was considered the Graveyard.

That's it? Yusei was relatively surprised at his move. No facedown cards and a weak 1400 attack monster in attack position would not beat his Drill Warrior. No matter. He thought and proceeded to begin his turn.

"My turn, I draw." His draw wasn't bad, but he didn't need the card he drew at the moment, so he skipped to his Battle Phase. "Drill Warrior, attack Armageddon Knight!" Yusei's monster raised its drill like arm and pointed it at Armageddon Knight. The holographic images created by the duel discs engaged in battle. However it was obvious which one would emerge victorious. Armageddon knight raised its arms and attempted to block the blow Drill Warrior would give with its sword but to no avail. Drill Warrior, staying true to its name, drilled right through the dark sword of the dark monster causing Discord to lose the difference in their attack points.

Discord's Life Point counter dropped from 4000 to 3000. Twilight's eyes widened with joy as she saw this. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant but she knew it was bad for Discord.

"Yeah way to go Yusei! Keep it up!" she cheered.

Then her friend Applejack spoke "I gotta admit, aint half bad fer facing a powerful creature like Discord."

Twilight looked at her, shocked. "Wait a minute, you mean that?"

"Course ah do, wah wouldn't ah?" This was an incredible sign. For every life point Yusei takes away from Discord, her friends would slowly return to normal. She begged that he keep this up, and yet she was not worried. Somehow she knew the outcome of this duel.

Discord groaned "Hmph, not bad kid, but the duels still on."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Discord, I'm going to see this duel through the end, and for now I end my turn." Everything was going good for Yusei, but he didn't let his guard down.

Discord drew his card. "Useless," he mocked his draw "but no matter I have everything I needed already. I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card, I can destroy all your face up monsters!" Then as the name of the card suggests, lighting emerged from Discord's duel disc, destroying Yusei's only monster.

"Oh no, Drill Warrior!" Twilight began to get concerned. She knew it was his only monster defending him.

His field was now clear of monsters, but Discord had that pesky face down Yusei set two turns ago, but he had just the plan.

"Now that I have 3 Dark monsters in my graveyard I can Special Summon this card from my hand. rise! Dark Armed Dragon!" It was a Dark Dragon-type monster with a whopping 2800 attack.

This isn't good, better activate my facedown card now. Yusei needed a defense. Luckily he had just the right type of defense.

"I activate my Trap card, Scramble Eggs. With this card I can Special Summon one Sonic Chick from my deck, hand, or graveyard, and just my luck I have one in my graveyard." Yusei knew it wasn't luck, he had planned this when he used Sonic Chick as synchro material.

"Well there goes that pesky little facedown of yours, but really how do you plan on defending yourself with that pathetic excuse of a monster?" Discord said.

But Yusei wouldn't have any of it. "None of my cards are pathetic Discord, for you see Sonic Chick cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters that have 1900 or more attack." His specially summoned Sonic Chick sat at a cozy 1900 defense, making it difficult to destroy.

"Oh, for a strong monster it's so cute." Fluttershy said.

"Wait a minute, what did you say Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy now showed signs of her old self coming back. She didn't answer and kept smiling at the little bird defending Yusei, the same bird she insulted a few turns ago.

"Again, not bad kid, but you have to do better." Discord said. Yusei didn't like the sound of that. "For you see my Dark Armed Dragon has a very nifty effect, by removing from play a Dark monster in my graveyard I can destroy one card on the field." He laughed. "What are you going to do now Yusei?"

He was right. Yusei didn't have many options at the moment, just let this turn play out and brace for impact.

"I have 3 dark monsters in my graveyard. Three shots, not including all the other Dark monsters I will soon put in my graveyard for my little dragon." Clearly he didn't care for his cards, just the power they provide.

"I will remove from play Armageddon Knight in my graveyard to destroy Sonic Chick." And in a flash the poor bird was struck by the vicious effect of Dark Armed Dragon.

"Oh no! How could you?" Fluttershy yelled in her smooth tone of voice. Despite this being bad in Yusei's situation, she was still a bit happy at the change Fluttershy was going through.

"Oh but I'm not done, I will summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter." That card wasn't much of a threat. With only 200 attack, Yusei wondered why he would bother summoning this.

"Now the moment we've been all wait, Ryko, attack him directly!" the wolf like creature pounced on Yusei's pony form and bit his neck. His Life Point counter went down from 4000 to 3800.

Yusei screamed as the strike from Ryko felt real. He put his hoof over his blue neck. Blood. The damage was real, and so was the pain.

"Oh dear…" Twilight said, "Yusei stop, you don't have to do this, it's too dangerous!

"Ugh, No Twilight, no amount of pain can ever get me to stop, besides it's just a flesh wound." But the attack from Dark Armed Dragon will be more than a flesh wound. He braced himself.

"And now, Dark Armed Dragon, attack Yusei directly!"

Oh no… a purple flame emerged from the dragons mouth, summoning it's malicious breath to attack Yusei. It hit, and Yusei was engulfed in the flame. He screamed out in great agony.

"NO! YUSEI!" Twilight screamed. All her friends gasped as well. The blast finally dissipated. In one turn Yusei's Life Points dropped to 1000. Yusei stood there, completely disoriented. He saw two of everything and he wobbled back and forth. The blast destroyed half his jacket, cutting off the edges near his flank and turning his jacket into a short sleeve shirt. He was also covered with a series of cuts and bruises.

Then Yusei lost his balance. He fell, closed his eyes while Discord laughed hysterically.

"I told you there was no hope for you! Where are your friends now?" Twilight stared at him. A tear flowed off her cheek. Despite being a stranger, Twilight couldn't help but feel as if she'd known him for years.

"Well, well my little ponies, where's your hero now?" Discord laughed some more. All the ponies bowed their head while Twilight rushed to the blue colt's body. She put her front hooves over his body.

"You know if he doesn't wake up he loses the game." Twilight looked at him, tears flowing off her face like a river.

"This isn't fair! Just leave us alone!" she screamed at him. Twilight felt as if he had gone too far this time.

Discord kept laughing at her misery.

Then Pinkie Pie sense. Twilight looked at her. She was also returned from her corrupt state. Only the real Pinkie could feel her Pinkie sense.

"HUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB." Pinkie shivered, "Guys! Guys! Wait! Something big is going to happen."

At this point Twilight expected the worse, until rarity spoke up.

"Darling, what could possibly be bigger than this?" she asked Pinkie.

"Just look!" She pointed at Yusei's body. She was right.

Yusei's body moved, and Twilight backed away. He bent his hoof, firmly grasping the ground and attempted to pull himself up. He slowly got up.

As he got up he kept mumbling something only Twilight could here; "Will not… go down. Friends, must keep… fighting. Promised… Twilight Sparkle.

This struck Twilight like lightning. His will was unbreakable.

"Discord! You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that!" he said as he slowly regained his stance and his strength.

Discord was incredibly displeased "It seems I underestimated you Yusei Fudo, obviously I didn't watch all of your history."

"No you didn't, now end your turn!" the command surprised Discord.

"You do not command me Yusei Fudo. Now Ryko's effect, I must mill 3 cards from my deck." As he sent the cards from his deck to his graveyard, he was pleased at what was being sent. "and for my last trick I will activate the quick spell Book of Moon and target Ryko."

Why would he do that? Unless he had some sort of flip effect he was planning to use. Yusei's strength was back and he heard the ponies cheering for him, especially Pinkie.

"YEAH! You go Yusei! Nothing will keep you down! Yea giggle at the ghosties!" Pinkie cheered, until she was interrupted by a giant thud. Rarity dropped her boulder.

"My, my, my, Yusei you look simply horrid, after this whole ordeal is done you come by shop and I'll 'fix you up', I-I-I- mean you know heal wounds and improve your wardrobe. Hehehe…" Rarity blushed, "Rarity stop talking now…" she mumbled to herself.

All the ponies laughed and Twilight smiled as her tears went away, but she turned her head and saw a battered Yusei wiping her tears.

"What are you ponies laughing at! Do you not see he's doomed!" It was true there was a large gap within their life points, but the ponies ignored his comment and kept laughing. Twilight joined in, and even Yusei couldn't help but join in.

"Foals! He's losing! And after I defeat him you're all doomed!" He growled.

Still they said nothing. Twilight continued chuckling, all her friends were returning back to normal, but there was still a fight to complete, and still Rainbow Dash to deal with. The fact that she was nowhere to be found may make this difficult.

"Alright Discord, my move!" using his magic he drew his card. Nice. "From my hand I activate this guy's effect, when I control no monsters I can Special Summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. I choose Nitro Synchron!"

"When did you put that in your graveyard?" Discord asked? No matter, on my next turn I will flip summon Ryko activate his effect to destroy one card on the field, and attack him with one more attack! Discord thought.

"Now that Nitro Synchron is back on my field, the same card that was able to bring out Nitro Synchron I can normal summon this card without tribute. Come out, Sneak Giant!" this began to frighten Discord a bit.

"More weak monsters? You're pathetic." Discord attempted to intimidate him again, but no cigar.

"Watch and learn, Discord. I'm tuning my level 2 tuner monster Nitro Synchron, with my level 5 Sneak Giant." Again Twilight saw the same green rings alter the monster to achieve what's called a "Synchro Summon" and she heard another chant.

"Our thoughts come forth to combine a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon, Burn up, Nitro Warrior!"

Twilight was enchanted by this.

"Now Nitro Synchron's effect activates, if it was used for the synchro summon of a nitro monster I am allowed to draw one card." Using his magic again, he drew his card.

"Ok so you summoned a monster with similar attack as my Dragon, what are you going to do, attempt suicide?" Discord laughed at the thought of it.

"Just watch," Yusei said "I activate the magic card, Shield Crush! This card allows me to destroy one defense position monster on the field."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes, and there's more, once per turn, if I activated a magic card while Nitro Warrior is face up on my field, he gains 1000 attack points, giving him a total of 3800 attack points!"

Discord smacked his forehead. "What does it take to put you down?"

"Nothing will ever get in the way of me and fighting for my friends, now Nitro Warrior attack Dark Armed Dragon!" Nitro Warrior dashed with a blazing fist, Dark Armed attempted to retaliate, but it was futile. Nitro Warrior was superior. The blazing fist of Yusei's monster punched right through the Dragon's gut. Discord's Life Points dropped 1000 more points, down to 2000. Yusei was closing the gap between their life points.

Again the ponies cheered for the battered blue colt. Twilight began to relax, her friends slowly returned to their normal states.

Discord groaned "If you're fueled by friendship, how are you managing to hold up so well with your friends in a completely different dimension?"

"Discord, you don't understand, my friends and I have already separated, living out our own lives, and yet we know we are still there for each other. No matter how far apart we are, no matter what separates us physically, our bonds will always connect us. Even in death we are there for each other, and you seem to forget the friends I've made here. They have been cheering for me from the beginning because that's what friends do." He looked back at the ponies.

"No arguments here, I love making friends!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Why of course darling, and I will admit you are a handsome colt." Rarity winked at him. Yusei didn't know how to respond to that.

"Boy, yur as tough as nails, ah'd be honored ta be yur friend." Applejack said.

"You're a really nice pony, why wouldn't I be your friend, I mean not there's a reason…" Fluttershy said in her smooth tone of voice.

Twilight Sparkle stared at him, "I don't know what to say, anypony willing to put his life on the line like this for strangers, is a friend in my book."

Yusei looked at each of them, he wasn't expecting their responses. But now he had more of a reason to defeat Discord.

"Wait, you ponies are supposed to be insane, changed, out of your minds!" Discord's rage flared "You are no longer the Elements of Harmony!"

"You've already lost Discord, surrender now." Yusei said

"Never! I will bring chaos back to Equestria, and all you foals will feel my wrath!"

Yusei shook his head "Pity. But that's fine, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Discord calmed down, and began laughing hysterically "Oh this is rich, you think you ponies stand a chance. Once I'm done with you, you annoying blue pony, I'm going to rid the universe of you. And as for the Elements of Harmony, they will be erased from existence and you ponies will go back to the way you were! Now MY TURN!" he growled at all the ponies.

Discord drew his card, looked at it, and began to laugh maniacally "Oh you're in for a big surprise Yusei Fudo. I will remove from play Ryko in my graveyard from play, along with my Sangan to summon one of my most powerful monsters, reveal yourself CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON- ENVOY OF THE END!" Yusei swallowed hard, he has heard of this card. Seto Kaiba used it before. It was so powerful they banned it from normal tournament duels. Unfortunately this wasn't that kind of duel.

"Yes, quake in fear Yusei Fudo, this monster will be your undoing." Sitting at a whopping 3000 attack, Nitro Warrior was no match for such a card. Also Yusei knew of its effect.

"And now for my Dragon's very special effect, by paying 1000 life points I can destroy all cards on the field, send all cards in our hands to the graveyard, and you take 300 points of damage for each card!"

This didn't look good for Yusei, he had 5 cards including the 2 in his hand, that would be 1500 points of damage, more than enough to finish him off.

"Oh no, Yusei! If this goes through Yusei is a goner!" Twilight grasped the seriousness of the situation, she finally understood how this "game" worked.

"Say good-bye Yus-"

"Not so fast Discord!"

"Oh for goodness sake!"

"I activate my trap card, Starlight Road! If two or more cards would be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate and destroy that card and special my ace."

"Stardust Dragon I know."

Twilight let out her breath "Phew, way to go Yusei."

Discord rolled his eyes at the thought of Stardust. He had seen it during his travels around the universe. However the ponies were confused.

"What's a Stardust Dragon?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know but it sounds awesome!" Pinkie said.

"Sounds very stylish." Rarity added.

Yusei's trap card shimmered and shined brightly, "Behold, Stardust Dragon!" The sky around them shined. A dragon began to form. It took shape and its majestic form finally revealed itself to the ponies.

The ponies were in awe. Their jaws dropped at the shining dragon.

"Simply amazing!"

"Boy, that sure is something"

Twilight couldn't respond. All she could do was stare and wish Rainbow Dash was here to witness such beauty.

"Now what will you do Discord?" Yusei said

He chuckled "You fell for my plan…"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes Yusei, I expected this!" Twilight snapped out of her awe struck look after that comment.

"No way, you couldn't have planned that Discord" Twilight said

"Oh but I did, my dear, and I did it for this reason. Again I remove from play one light monster and one dark monster in my graveyard to summon yet another powerful monster, Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning." Another 3000 attack monster, but this, Yusei didn't know what this did.

"I'll do the same again! Remove from play the same type of monsters to summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Yusei was completely unfamiliar with this card. However it sat at a mere 2300 attack, but it was the effect Yusei was afraid of.

"Now their effects activate, once per turn both cards can remove from play a monster on your side of the field." This wasn't good. His Stardust would be essentially erased from this duel. "Now go my monsters erase both his Nitro Warrior and Stardust Dragon!" he began to laugh maniacally again.

"Oh no! Both of his monsters are gone!" Twilight said

"Oh there's more, I also have me a Spell card. It's called Chaos Shimmer. If I have 1 light monster and 3 dark monsters in my graveyard, I can remove them from play and pay half my Life Points to Special Summon 2 level 7 or higher Dark Dragon-type monsters from my Graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions!"

"Oh no, that mean his Chaos Emperor Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon are coming back!" Twilight pointed out.

"Fortunately for you their effects are negated until my next Standby Phase, and I cannot have a Battle Phase this turn. Then I activate one more spell, Special Immunity! If I control 2 or more special summoned monsters I do not take any battle damage involving any of my special summoned monsters, if you somehow manage to destroy them, so enjoy your one last turn!" laughing again, he looked at the ponies, they began to look desperate again. Obviously he activated that card to protect the mere 500 life points he had left.

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. Discord swarmed the field with some of the most powerful monsters in the history of Duel Monsters. She looked at Yusei. His eyes were hiding behind a shadow produced by his hair. Even Yusei was desperate now.

"I've won now Yusei, how do you expect to pull yourself out of this situation?" Discord said. Twilight now lost hope. She dropped her head. Well at least he tried, she thought.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this…" Twilight said.

"What are you talking about, I still have one more turn, don't I?" Yusei didn't seem to worry.

"You're losing it Yusei, there isn't a single card in your deck that can help you now. I got rid of your ace card, what hope do you have now." Discord couldn't stand his persistence "Just give up!"

"Never," Yusei said, "I'm ashamed that you think I would give in so easily." Twilight looked bewildered. How could he be so confident? The chances of him winning now are nearly impossible.

"Yusei…"

"Twilight, I promised you I would help you, and that I'll win. I intend to keep that promise."

"Then I won't give up either," Twilight said "we'll be there with you during your draw." They all shook their heads in approval. "Good luck Yusei!"

Discord couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Just draw your last card."

Silence. Yusei closed his eyes, focused his magic on his deck. Everything around him darkened. The only thing remaining was Yusei and his deck. He drew his card.

A golden trail of light was made as the card was drawn. Yusei looked at it.

I drew it.

"Discord, this duel is finished."

"No way, you're bluffing, or you've lost it." Discord said.

He looked at Twilight and her friends shook his head in approval. The ponies all put on bright, wide smiles.

"From my hand I special summon the 1 star tuner monster Unknown Synchron! I can Special Summon this card from my hand if I control no monsters and my opponent does."

"Wow, how impressive." Discord said sarcastically.

"Yusei ignored him and continued. "Next I activate my trap card, Dimension Reverse! I can return to my Graveyard one removed from play Synchro monster, and I choose Stardust Dragon."

"Oh all good it is to you in the graveyard." Again Discord mocked him.

Again Yusei ignored. "Then I summon the monster card Dopplewarrior. Next I activate the spell card Stardust Shimmer. By selecting one dragon type synchro monster in my Graveyard, I can remove from play monsters whose level equals the selected monster's level and Special Summon it from the graveyard, so rise again Stardust Dragon!"

Again the majesty of Stardust Dragon came back. But Yusei continued.

"I'll activate Dopplewarrior's effect, when a monster is special summoned from the graveyard I can special summon two level 1 dopple tokens in defense mode."

"Why are you doing all- oh no…" Discord finally realized Yusei's plan.

"Now I will tune my level 1 unknown synchro, with my level 1 dopple token!" another Synchro Summon, Twilight was excited to see what powerful monster he will summon now. Of course there was the chant. Yusei had to do it during every synchro summon for some reason.

"Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro tuner, Formula Synchron!"

A Synchro tuner? Twilight wondered why Yusei would take the time to summon a monster like that. Wait a minute, a tuner that's a synchro monster?

Discord chuckled at Yusei, and it eventually built up to another all-out laugh. The blue pony paused, cocked a brow at Discord.

"What's so funny?"

"I know what you're trying to do Yusei, an Accel Synchro." Discord pushed the words through his teeth as if unable to stand the thought of it, "Well I have news for you, give up! It won't work! From what I've learned, you need speed to pull off an Accel Synchro, and you are not even on a D-Wheel."

Yusei looked down at his duel disc. He was right.

Then a few minutes of silence which felt like an eternity passed. Everypony looked at Yusei. Twilight didn't know what this Accel Synchro was, but she knew it was Yusei's last hope, and that he could not do it. Discord just stood there and smiled grimly at the blue colt.

Yusei was stuck. He stopped thinking.

"I activate Formula Synchron's effect." The blue pony continued his move.

Discord smacked his forehead in annoyance "Did you not here me kid? I'm right and you know it!"

Yusei would do as he always did, ignore Discord and continue on with his move. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card." Yusei levitated the card from his deck, and took one good look at the card he drew. Thank you, my deck. I would not have been able to get this far without you, but now I need you more than ever.

Twilight and her friends looked utterly confused. Can Yusei do it or not? If not why is he going on with his turn? They noticed Yusei's cutie mark began to glow.

"That's weeyurd, can cutie marks glow lak that?" Applejack asked.

"No, they don't Applejack, but Yusei's shown more than his share of surprises during this game." Twilight said, smiling at Yusei, expecting something big in the next minute.

The combined mark of the Crimson Dragon, it's giving me power, I can perform the Accel Synchro.

He smirked. "Alright Discord, pay attention." Discord gave up at this point. Figures, if Yusei can't accept his fate, then he would have to find out himself, the hard way.

The wind suddenly picked up speed, spreading the dirt beneath everyponies' hooves. A vortex of wind built up around Yusei. Discord and the five ponies lifted their arms to protect their eyes. Applejack's hat was blown off. Twilight peaked at what was going on. All she saw was a tornado, and a blue pony contained within it.

Everypony attempted to protect them from this sudden tornado. Everypony but Yusei, who held his ground within the vortex, eyes closed, mark still glowing.

Yusei was in his own place now. Flying in a stream of light, body emanating with power, he was back in his human form, but temporarily. He didn't think, just let everything flow.

A drop of water fell into a puddle, releasing several small streams off into all directions.

Yusei opened his eyes, "Clear Mind!" he yelled.

Twilight took another peek at the tornado, looking for the blue pony, but he was nowhere to be found. All she saw was a strange creature standing on two legs, wearing the same torn jacket Yusei wore, and bearing the same glowing mark Yusei had on his back. Yusei?

Discord took a look as well, he saw Yusei, restored in his natural form. The Accel Synchro's power was great, breaking the laws of the universe. Where does he get this power?

"I'm tuning my level 2 Formula Synchron with my level 8 Stardust Dragon." Energy coming from the stars themselves fueled this event. From what she saw, Twilight could assume that the thing standing was Yusei. She even heard a chant.

"Dreams crystalize to open a door of evolution. Become the path that lights the way!"

Everyone was now taken by the scene, tempted to look, despite the situation at hand. Yusei held a card that sparkled brighter than any constellation Twilight has ever seen. A beam of light energy shot from the card, reaching the heavens.

"ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

**Rainbow Dash flew far from where her friends now were,** not even worrying what would happen to them. All she knew, or all she was told was that Cloudsdale was crumbling without her, she needed to be there.

Panting, she said "Must. Fly. .Home. To. Help. The-AAAAAAAH!" She was interrupted by an explosion that startled her. She looked back, saw some sort of light stream.

"Ugh, uh, whe-where am I?" she closed her eyes from fatigue. Flying aimlessly while hypnotized tended to drain a pony. But she was freefalling now, and unable to wake up. Quickly a flashback shot through her brain like lighting.

"Discord, friends, Twilight… TWILIGHT!" she snapped out of her nap, "Gotta get back. NOW!"

**The vortex of wind that contained Yusei** was now a blinding light that expanded across

the Equestrian plane. All the ponies and Discord disappeared within the light. Only Twilight Sparkle kept her eyes open, but still, she could see nothing.

Then the light vanished. All the ponies coughed and wiped dirt of their face. Discord didn't bother and immediately looked at Yusei. He was back to his blue pony form.

"What, where is it?" Discord could only see the grey skies he produced, the monsters he summoned throughout his duel, and no Accel Synchro monster. He smiled. "Well, well, I must admit when I saw the Crimson Dragon I couldn't hold back the fear I felt, but when it sent you to fight me-"

A giant roar cut through his words. More light shined through the darkness of the sky, but this time a light of hope. It opened up a doorway within the darkness as if to let a mighty beast out.

Emerging from heavens was a dragon more majestic than the shine of the sun itself.

"Rise, Shooting Star Dagon!"

Twilight and her friends stood there, unable to comprehend the magnificence and colossal stature of Yusei's beast

"Twilight! Twili- woah!"

A Voice came from inside the grey clouds. Twilight used all her will to take her gaze of the dragon. She looked up.

"Rainbow Dash!" She screamed out. But she couldn't yell loud enough for her to take her eyes off the massive monster so she used a spell to drag her down by force.

"Woaaaaah!" her wings were rendered useless by Twilight's spell. She fell to the ground with a thump. "Oof. Ow Twilight what's the big id-"

"Rainbow!" A hug stopped Rainbow "you came back! Your back to normal!"

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be, and what the hay is going on here?"

"I'll explain it all when we're done."

Rainbow dash cocked a brow. "Did I miss something?"

It was now the beginning of the end. Discord and Yusei stood still, each passing a piercing look back at the other. It was a standoff of who would talk first.

Their Life Point counter flashed. Discord:500 Yusei:1000

Eventually the silence broke.

"So Yusei, you actually managed to summon your Shooting Star Dragon. Well done indeed. But just because it's a powerful 3300 attack monster that can beat any of mine doesn't mean you got away with this duel. You have one attack, and I'll take no damage, so make it count." Discord pointed this out to Yusei, luckily he was prepared for this.

"I'll activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, by revealing the top 5 cards of my deck, my Dragon gains an extra attack for each tuner monster revealed."

"No way your drawing enough tuners."

Yusei looked at his deck and smiled. "Girls, you want to help count?"

They all cheered simultaneously "Yeah, let's do it Yusei!" Everyone except for Rainbow Dash who was still confused cheered for Yusei.

Discord sweat a little as Yusei went for his first draw.

"First draw, level 1 tuner monster, Effect Veiler!"

"1!"

"Second draw, level 4 tuner monster, Hyper Synchron!"

"2!" the ponies counted on.

"Third draw, level 1 tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!"

"3!"

"Oh no…" Discord swallowed hard.

"Fourth draw, level 4 tuner monster, Debris Dragon!"

"4!"

Just one more. Yusei thought. He closed his eyes, focused his magic on the deck, and drew. Yusei looked down at the card, seeming disappointed.

"Ok Yusei, I commend you for coming this far, but I guess this duel is still on." Discord was relived now that he knew he had one more turn, or so he thought.

"Yusei, what did you draw?" Adrenaline pumped through Twilight. This card separated her from the Elements of Harmony. They seemed so close in her grasp.

"I drew one of my favorites, level 3 tuner monster, Junk Synchron!"

"WHAT?" Discord nearly exploded.

"That's it 5 tuners, 5 attacks he did it!" Twilight spirit soared through the roof. She explained this to her friends and they all cheered.

"Shooting Star Dragon, Attack!" the dragon separated into 5, each taking out one of Discord's monsters, each attack stronger than Discord's monsters. They were all picked off one by one and quickly each fell. Discord fanned off the smoke from each battle, his Life Points intact, but for how long?

He got his answer when he saw Yusei's original dragon coming straight at him for an attack.

"Go Shooting Star Dragon, STARDUST MIRAGE!"

Discord raised his duel disk to spare his eyes from the defeat. Shooting Star landed directly at Discord.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Discord screamed as his Life Point counter flashed to zero.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds Beyond Dimensions.

Part 3.

**Smoke covered the ground where Shooting Star Dragon's blow hit.** Yusei heard his duel disk deactivate. The pony gang ran up to Yusei, this time all 6 of them.

"Yusei! You did it, you won!" Twilight cheered. Rainbow Dash was yet to be acquainted with their new pony friend.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, finally decide to show up did you?" Yusei directed the question at Dash.

"Yeah I did, guess you already know who I am, I just didn't really catch your name."

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"Well Yusei, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but it seems like you just gave Discord a good beating. Anyone who does that is friend in my book."

Yusei smiled at her, but he turned his head to face the wreckage caused by his dragon.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked

"I believe Discord owes you ponies something?" Yusei didn't forget the deal he made with Discord.

"You think he'll give us back the Elements of Harmony?"

"We'll see Twilight, you guys stay here." Yusei walked up to the charred, smoking ground. He looked over to see where Discord was.

He rose up from the ground, his hideous body of mixed animals snaking through the air. He looked at Yusei and the ponies, giving them a disgusted look.

"Discord! Return the Elements!" Yusei commanded

"Foal!" he yelled "You think I'm going to return them that easily? Not a chance! You may have beaten me at a silly game, but I still have the Elements, and the powers of chaos!"

"Why you, come here Discord!" Rainbow flew towards him, only to be held back by Applejack.

"That's right my little ponies this game goes on, and I will emerge victorious, until then!" He vanished within a shadow of dark clouds, Rainbow dash broke free, but with Discord gone just in time.

"Oooooh, they always get away before I can get my hooves on them!"

"I'm sorry Twilight, there wasn't much I could do at that point." Yusei apologized and bowed his head.

"What are you talking about, you won! We have Discord on the run thanks to you." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah and especially everything I learned from you, it will make one of my best letters to the princess!" Twilight was already thinking of her letter.

"The princess?" Yusei asked.

The sun rose, a glowing white orb emerged from it, "That would be me." Princess Celestia descended from raising her sun and unto the ground where the ponies stood. They all bowed except for Yusei.

"Greetings my faithful student." Celestia looked at her ponies, and saw the one rather strange looking one.

"Hello princess, you must meet our new friend!" Twilight was very eager to introduce Yusei to Twilight.

"No need, Twilight, I know this one. Yusei Fudo am I correct?"

"Yes, um, princess." Yusei was amazed by her regal appearance. She was different from all the other ponies. Her mane flowed constantly and she was both a unicorn and a Pegasus. "How do you know me?" He asked the princess

"I believe it was the Crimson Dragon, when it contacted me, telling me of your coming, I was rather relieved. You see, you were exactly what these ponies needed to get back on their feet."

They all blushed. Yusei's eyes widened. If she was able to speak with the Crimson Dragon, she was also a great deity that had great power.

"Princess," Yusei said "While I am in your land, I am under your command, if there's anything else you need me to do…"

"That will not be necessary," she said "now Twilight I believe there is a job you must complete.

"Right princess, find Discord, and defeat him!" she answered.

"You forget you need to recover the Elements."

"I know princess, but Yusei taught me something in this whole ordeal. No power in the universe can ever defeat the bonds we share with our friends, and no matter how far apart we are, we must remember this bond, and we'll be able to overcome any obstacle. I guess we didn't know this when we first encountered Discord." Twilight bowed her head in shame "We were too reliant on the elements that we almost forgot how close we were to each other."

"Well done my faithful student," the princess said "and also to you Yusei, it was you who helped them through this and brought them back to normal. Your power is infinite, and your will is unbreakable, it's no wonder the Crimson Dragon chose you."

"Thank you princess," Yusei bowed, only to be interrupted by the sound of singing of some kind, similar to that of a whale. A wormhole ripped through space, with the Crimson Dragon emerging from it. "Well, there's my ride."

Twilight was saddened, "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes Twilight, as much as I enjoy this world I must get going back to mine. I have duties I must ensure are fulfilled."

Even dimensions away from his world, Yusei was still as committed as he ever was. Twilight couldn't hold him back. They looked at each other, both with shining eyes. But Pinkie Pie cut through and wrapped her hooves around Yusei.

"Oh we're going to miss you!" Pinkie said.

"Honestly dear try getting some new clothes, and perhaps a new hairstyle wouldn't hurt." Rarity said going on about her fashion again.

Yusei chuckled as he recovered from Pinkie's grasp. He got onto the Crimson Dragon. He looked at his new friends one last time and waved a last goodbye.

"Remember Yusei, you're welcome back here anytime." Princess Celestia said. He waved to her as well.

They finally took off, entering the wormhole from where the Crimson Dragon entered.

"C'mon girls, we still have a job to finish, but this time, nothing will stop us!" Twilight said

They all cheered and morale soared, as they ran off the princess granted them good luck on the rest of their journey.

**Yusei could finally rest.** He couldn't help but feel like this was the most ridiculous experience he had ever gone through.

I can't believe I was a pony. Yusei laid back and crossed his arms beneath his head. Still, they were very nice, after a while. He remembered Celestia's offer to return. Yeah, I think I might go back.

_Not if I have anything to say about it. A majestic voice called out._

"Oh, oh well."

_Also I think I'll be taking back my mark now._

"Very well." The mark of the Crimson Dragon lifted off Yusei's shirt. It floated into the head of the dragon. Yusei hoped that he wouldn't see that mark again.

He took the time to finally rest, closed his eyes, and let the Crimson Dragon take him home.


End file.
